The new Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new varieties of Impatiens for commercial introduction. The crossing resulting in the new cultivar was made in January 2006. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Impatiens hawkeri ‘NGT-5-403.’ The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Impatiens hawkeri ‘NGT-5-776.’ The new variety was discovered in July 2006 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANHAR305’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in July 2006. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.